


Seize the Day with terrible spelling!

by putyourpantson



Series: putyourpantson's chat fics [1]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: David is team mom, F/F, F/M, I have never written with such a large cast before so I'm tryna slowly intergrate them all, Jack being Jack, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans!Elmer, chatfic, guys being dudes? nah they just g a y, me??? making an ideal quarantine situation with my faves??? it's more likely than y'all think, trans!Jack, trans!crutchie, trans!les, trans!smalls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putyourpantson/pseuds/putyourpantson
Summary: Katherine: I am v grateful that Miss Medda let us do quarantine in her theatre place thingieMe?? Doing a chatfic where my faves are quarantined in Medda's theatre?? it's more likely than you think lmaooo
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Elmer (Newsies), Crutchie/Finch (Newsies), David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, More to come, Romeo/Specs (Newsies), Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Smalls/Sniper (Newsies), Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Series: putyourpantson's chat fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750240
Comments: 46
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

_Race added David, Crutchie, Finch, Spot, Jack, Sarah, Katherine, Romeo, Albert, Elmer, and Specs to a new chat_

_Race has named the chat to Newsies Strike_

Race: guys LOOK

**Race has sent newstrike.jpg**

Race: we look just like those guys!!!

David: Race we do sort of but not enough to create a new chat wth

Albert: heh heh

_Albert has changed their name to Big Red_

_Albert has changed David's name to mom_

mom: wtf why

Albert: lmaoo

Race: wait

Race: I can use this chat for good!!!!1!

Albert: ?

Albert: oh YEAH

_Race has changed Jack's name to motherfucker_

Albert: omfg

mom: wait wHAT

Race: we been knew

Race: just saying

Race: can I leave now

motherfucker: no wtf is going on

Spot: okay I'm confused

Sarah: OKAY so basically

Sarah: uhhhh Davey we know you and Jack are a thing so we made Race make a gc to call yall out on it

Crutchie: omfg Jack's face

**Sarah sent DaveyBlushingomfg.jpg**

Katherine: anyways

Katherine: can I just say

Katherine: I am v grateful that Miss Medda let us do quarantine in her theatre place thingie

mom: I mean ig? like it was nice of her and stuff to do that but now I'm worried y'all are gonna kill each other

Big Red: wait what

motherfucker: okay so since Mrs. Higgens and Mr. Jacobs are doctors, Medda let us take in Race, Sarah, Les, and David

mom: also she let a few others come in cause we are actually in a theatre and stuff

mom: aren't you with Elmer?

Big Red: yeah lmao his parents can't come back from their family's house so I'm at Elmer's empty house to keep him company ;P

mom: ew keep it pg

Big Red: says you

Sarah: okay bye I don't need to know about my brother's sex life

Sarah: Katherine can you come down to the stage

Katherine: <3 be there in a bit

mom: and yet now I know about yours

Sarah: oh shut up


	2. Chapter 2

_Newsies Strike_

Spot: idk how we're gonna tell Les what's going on rn

Specs: ??? wdym

Spot: he asked about the funny noises he hears from all of our rooms

Romeo: O O F

Race: Medda's just sitting there

Race: regretting it all

Big Red: you're listening to "music"

Sarah: gee thanks

Big Red: np!!

Sarah: that was sarcasm

Big Red: no shit

Big Red: y'all should have more interesting usernames

Big Red: wait I've got this

_Big Red has changed Specs's name to Gay Glasses_

_Big Red has changed Romeo's name to Panflute_

_Big Red had changed Elmer's name to bi sticky stuff_

_Big Red has changed Sarah's name to Lesbian next door_

_Big Red has changed Katherine's name to Lion Lesbian_

_Big Red has changed Crutchie's name to bisexual sunshine_

_Big Red has changed Finch's name to bird gay_

_Big Red has changed Spot's name to Spotted Gay_

_Big Red has changed Race's name to Striped Gay_

Lion Lesbian: ...care to explain?

Big Red: Yeah actually

Big Red: kay so Specs is gay and he wears glasses

Gay Glasses: wow. No way.

Big Red: stfu

Big Red: okay and Romeo-Romeo and Juliet-Shakespeare-old stuff like that-pan flute

Big Red: I didn't wanna say glue for Elmer's cause then I wouldn't feel creative

Big Red: Sarah has the energy of 'girl next door' but she's gay so yeah

Big Red: also it's a Falsettos ref

Big Red: and Kath's is for her Hogwarts house plus her gay

Big Red: Crutchie is gay sunshine so yknow

bird gay: can confirm

Big Red: finch loves birbs and is gay so

Big Red: Spot's is cause he's Spot and gay PLUS now he can have matching usernames w/ Race

Big Red: I gave three couples matching usernames give me credit

Panflute: ...... honestly for once Albert makes sense

bi sticky stuff: speak for yourself smh -_-

bi sticky stuff: oh! also!

_bi sticky stuff added Smalls and Sniper to the chat_

bi sticky stuff: idk we needed more girls

Smalls: huh okay

_Smalls has changed their name to Tall Lesbian_

_Smalls has changed Sniper's name to Smallish Lesbian_

Smallish Lesbian: why ty babe

Tall Lesbian: twas my pleasure <3

mom: what'd I miss

Big Red: Hamilton ref aside you're the reason everyone was worried about what to say to les huh

mom: no!

motherfucker: perhaps

Big Red: lmfaoooooooooo

Spotted Gay: smh kelly, smh...

_Les has created a chat with sunshine gay, bi sticky stuff, motherfucker, and Tall Lesbian_

_Les has changed the chat name to Questioning_

Les: I need help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> putyourpantson is typing...
> 
> (oh ho! a cliff hanger!! >:3)


	3. sQuiRRelsssSSs?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big Red: beware the squirrels

_Questioning_

motherfucker: what's up?

Les: well uh

Les: it's just

Les: you're all here today cause you all have one thing in common

Tall Lesbian: well it can't be height cause crutchie's tiny

sunshine gay: :(

Tall Lesbain: sorry crutch <3

sunshine gay: <3 it's okay

Les: it's um...

Les: I'm questioning some things

bi sticky stuff: oh

bi sticky stuff: okay, like gender and stuff?

Les: yeah, exactly

Les: how did you know that you were trans and stuff?

sunshine gay: idk? like, I just never felt...at home. I only really realized around 7th grade ig

motherfucker: well uh around fifth grade, I accidentally got called a boy and I went 'huh. okay. that's nice.' and then a week later I told Medda and now I'm here B)

bi sticky stuff: honestly same as crutchie, except it was around 6th for me

Tall Lesbian: I always wore dresses and stuff as a kid, and all that kind of stuff, so one day I realized I just,,,didn't feel 'right' when I got called a boy. So Medda helped me realize that uh I was trans and stuff :)

Les: okay

Les: how do you know if you're a boy or girl or something in between? 

motherfucker: I mean there's non binary people and stuff...? idk ask either Davey or Kath, cause they might give you a better answer

Les: okay

_Newsies Strike_

mom: hey where's les

motherfucker: uhh

motherfucker: i think he's in the dressing room

mom: ???

mom: Jackie why is he in there

motherfucker: idk

mom: okay ummm Sarah can you get him?

Lesbian next door: why

mom: just to check on him

Lion Lesbian: I'll do it david

mom: thanks :)

Striped Gay: do y'all think squirrels are capable of complex emotions

Big Red: yes

Big Red: I've seen the bastards at it

Striped Gay: that is so much more unsettling than what I was going for, thank you

Big Red: beware the squirrels

Gay Glasses: we will, albert

Big Red: they're evil masterminds!

Gay Glasses: we know, Albert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the hardest part of this chapter was spelling squirrel.


	4. do i need a subscription to either gender or can I mooch off my brother's

_Newsies Strike_

Spotted Gay: so if I make out with a guy I'm gay

Lion Lesbian: i mean i guess if that flexes your noodle

Spotted Gay: okay thx

Spotted Gay: so I'm Gay

motherfucker: !!! congrats boyo

motherfucker: we should get a cake or smth

motherfucker: make it say like

motherfucker: 'I only found out I was gay after kissing Race one (1) time'

Striped Gay: what can I say

Striped Gay: I'm a pro

mom: ??? wasn't this a year ago???

bi sticky stuff: doesn't make it any more ridiculous

mom: Didn't you kiss Albert then tell him you thought he was a girl and panicked when he said 'what girl' and you said 'my sister' ???

bi sticky stuff: stfu if u kno whats best for u davey boy

motherfucker: how dare you disrespect your mother like that

bisexual sunshine: smh elmer

bird gay: wait

bird gay: that's how they got together???

Big Red: can confirm

motherfucker: and I thought I was a disaster

Lesbian next door: uhhh ??? no u dont get to say this

Lesbian next door: sir i dealt with ur pining for FOUR YEARS

Lesbian next door: so nO

mom: wait

mom: four years?!

motherfucker: uh

mom: I liked you for five so I guess I can't talk but????

motherfucker: fuck we could've strated dating when we were like fourteen or smth

Striped Gay: strated

motherfucker: stfu

_Questioning_

Les: okay so uhhh??

Les: am confused

Les: confuzzled if you will

Les: am I a boy lite or a girl lite?

Les: do I have to buy a full subscription to either gender??

motherfucker: oh wait so like

motherfucker: you're kinda both?

Les: I mean??? I guess???

Les: but also I'm like 12 or whatever

sunshine bi: ???? wait do you not know your age

Les: fuk u if I want to be immortal I can be immortal

Tall Lesbian: wise words oh chosen one


	5. the whole set!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have broken the fourth wall a *teensy* bit
> 
> okay a lot.
> 
> enjoy!!!

_Jacobs Sibling Squad_

Les: you bitxhes ready for this

mom: what

Lesbian next door: what

Les: I am but a nonbinary child, spare me your shit

mom: !! congrats Les

Lesbian Next door: dudja tell mom

mom: I mean he just did

Les: no you ignorant noodle slurper REAL mom

Les: and yeah!! she said she collected the whole set lmaoo

Lesbian next door: fruck yeah

Lesbian next door: what about dad

Les: same thing with him mostly

Lesbian next door: no i meant Jack

Les: still yeah lmaoo

mom: he'll have some tips for you les

Les: why do you think I was in the dressing room the other day?

mom: oh neat

mom: oh!! Also smalls will have more

Les: i know mom

mom: listen sonny I've been called that too many times. I am used to that shit

Les: omg kjdlahv

_Newsies Strike_

Striped Gay: okay so I may have done something

Spotted Gay: if you did something bad I'm breaking up with you

motherfucker: 'something bad' lmao

motherfucker: I mean like?? He did you?? so that's something bad already

Big Red: holyyyyyy

bi sticky stuff: jack just came for Spot's ass omfg

Striped Gay: shut the up

Striped Gay: also Spot has never been bad

Lion Lesbian: I don;t want to know your sex life sir

Glasses Gay: kinky

Panflute: !!! HE SPEAKS

Glasses Gay: and so do you!

Glasses Gay: wow it's almosr like the author of a story of us JUST remembered us

Glasses Gay what if we were newsies and made into a chat fanfic to make some fifteen-year-old person laugh as they wrote it to escape their own quarantine and the whole thing where people were expecting them to DRIVE soon so they poured themselves into writing to avoid panicking at every instant. Also what if that person needed friends and also to be allowed to be themselves and annoying? 

Striped Gay: that was far too specific for my tastes. are you okay?

Glasses Gay: I've seen too much. I know too much.

Panflute: ah is this why you don;t answer my texts

Glasses Gay: uhhhh gtg I left my oven on

Panflute: you don't have one??

Glasses Gay: see yall in a whyle byweefa

Tall Lesbian: rip

_Questioning_

Les: wait I have a new name

 _Les changed chat name to_ Trans Squad

Les: much better

motherfucker: niceee

motherfucker: but you missed one person

_motherfucker added Striped Gay_

Striped Gay: oh hey B)

Les: oh! I didnt know sorry

Striped Gay: np! that's what I' always going for sooooo

Striped Gay: win for me!!!!!

motherfucker: yee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> putyourpants on is typing...


	6. oh oracle, gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight. Ah I See.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and full of regrets lets gooooooooooo boisssssss

_Newsies Strike_

Lion Lesbian: hey have any of you done the at home lab for chem?

Striped Gay: the wot

Spotted Gay: nah

motherfucker: im sorry the what

mom: yes

mom: And Jackie you already did it don't worry. :)

motherfucker: ah ty babe <3

Lesbian next door: babe if I tell u ur pretty will u help me

Lion Lesbian: i'm insulted you had to ask

Lesbian next door: <3

Big Red: uhuhu fuck

bi sticky stuff: shit albert weren't we partners

Big Red: >:( haven't we been dating for a while

Big Red: wait oh

Big Red: u meant the lab lol

bi sticky stuff: smfh alb

Big Red: ???

bi sticky stuff: shaking my fucking head

Big Red: Ah I See

bi sticky stuff: stop screaming from the other room im still in the house

Smallish Lesbian: arent ur parents home yet

bi sticky stuff: hahaha

Big Red: no

Big Red: methinks they are avoiding their first home

bi sticky stuff: yeah :((

motherfucker: awh sorry :(

mom: me and jack will be over in masks with some food in an hour

Big Red: oh!!! okie ty

mom: yw

mom: Hey Specs?

mom: how's the kid?

Glasses Gay: well

Glasses Gay: he's doing better!!!

motherfucker: he?

Glasses Gay: he's a genderfluid let him be

mom: ah i see

**Author's Note:**

> putyourpantson is typing...


End file.
